company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution Coming Attractions/Now Available Bumpers
United States of America/Canada 1988-1998 Bumper: On the background of the early 1990's Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen, we see the title of a specific Paramount movie in capital letters, along with being in a big font. Below that is the following clip-ons in a slightly smaller font, which uses some lowercase letters. Variants: Depending on the variant: * There is an early variant of the bumper in which the background is blue-black gradient background, and the text is in an Arial Bold font and with lowercase letters, which says "Coming in *Month* to video stores everywhere from Paramount" or "Coming this *Month* to video stores everywhere". Sometimes the text is in an Arial Regular font. Often had no voiceover until late 1990. In mid-1991, the latter text was displayed on the warning screen. * On some early tapes, there is no movie text at all. This version appears on Planes, Trains, and Automobiles and Beverly Hills Cop II. * On most tapes from the time, there is a variant that follows some trailers, which has the slightly small lowercase lettered text saying "Coming this *Month* to video stores everywhere". The same announcer says that text, too. * There is a rare variant which has the text "Rent it today on videocassette". This is seen on the 1998 VHS of The Beautician and the Beast. * Another rare variant has the text "Rent it this January at video stores everywhere". This can be seen on certain 1997-1998 releases following the trailer for Good Burger, though some tapes (such as Rugrats: Diapered Duo) instead have the "Coming this February to video stores everywhere" text. * There is a rare variant of this bumper which has the text "Now available wherever videos are sold or rented". There is no voiceover in this variant. * 1991-1995 VHS tapes have the Paramount Communications bylines in the background. * 1995-1998 VHS tapes have the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" bylines in the background. Clip-ons: * Coming this January to video stores everywhere (Version #1 has the announcer say the text in a silent voice, and Version #2 has the announcer saying the text in a jolly-pitched voice) * Rent it this January at video stores everywhere (The announcer actually says "Coming this January to video stores everywhere", which must've been a mistake in the bumper.) * Coming this February to video stores everywhere * Coming this March to video stores everywhere * Coming in March to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the 1988 VHS of The Presidio) * Coming this April to video stores everywhere * Coming this May to video stores everywhere * Coming in May to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on is found on the 1989 VHS of The Experts) * Coming this June to video stores everywhere (Version #1 has the announcer say the text in a silent voice, and Version #2 has the announcer saying the text in a jolly-pitched voice) * Coming in June to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS of The Accused.) * Coming this July to video stores everywhere * Coming this August to video stores everywhere (Version #1 has the announcer say the text in a silent voice, and Version #2 has the announcer saying the text in a jolly-pitched voice) * Coming this September to video stores everywhere * Coming this October to video stores everywhere * Coming in October to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS/Betamax of The Naked Gun.) * Coming this November to video stores everywhere * Coming in November to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the first printing of the 1989 VHS of Major League.) * Coming this December to video stores everywhere * Now available on videocassette (Version #1 has the announcer say the text in a silent voice, and Version #2 has the announcer saying the text in a jolly-pitched voice) * Rent it today on videocassette (The announcer says "Now available on videocassette". * Now available wherever videos are sold or rented (The announcer doesn't say the text) FX/SFX: Just the simple fade in and fade out. Cheesy Factor: The "Rent it this January at video stores everywhere" had the announcer, Brian Cummings, say "Coming this January to video stores everywhere", which must've been a mistake in this clip-on. The announcer should've said "Rent it this January at video stores everywhere". Also, the early variants had no voiceovers, in which the announcer could've said "Coming this *Month* to video stores everywhere". Another bumper found without a voiceover is "Now available wherever videos are sold or rented", in which the announcer could've said "Now available wherever videos are sold or rented from Paramount Home Video". Also, in the "Rent it today" clip-on, the announcer should've said "Rent it today on videocassette". Some early variants of this bumper don't have the movie text at all, which is completely unexpected. Music/Sounds: None, except for Brian Cummings saying the lowercase lettered text (the slightly bigger text with the letters all in capitals the announcer does not say). In its early years and in the "Now available wherever videos are sold or rented" variant, there is no voiceover at all. Availability: Common. It can be found on Paramount Home Video releases from the time, such as the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer, the 1989 VHS of Crocodile Dundee II, the 1988 VHS of Beverly Hills Cop II, the original VHS print of Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, and the 1988 VHS of The Presidio. The Good Burger version was seen on some 1997-98 Nickelodeon releases (including Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles and Rugrats: Diapered Duo), as well as the VHS of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer and the sudden appearance of the bumper may get to some. 1989-1999 First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (rare version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (slightly more common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (1992).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (common version).jpg File:Second Paramount Coming Attractions bumper.png Nickname: "Abstract Mountain" Bumper: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, a flat, blue frame with the Paramount abstract mountain logo in gold appears. The stars shine from left to right, before the Paramount frame flies off as the blue/indigo squares move, opening up like a door. The words "COMING ATTRACTIONS" in gold are revealed on a heliotrope gradient background. They zoom in slowly to the center of the screen. They then shine, and after a few moments, they suddenly zoom in very fast, towards the viewer, cutting the bumper to black. Variant: On a 1989 Betamax release of The Naked Gun, the bumper instead cuts to the preview screen, which is usually seen before certain sets of previews. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount Home Entertainment was using at the time: *1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" *1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (in a serif font) *1995-1999: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font) FX/SFX: The CGI squares moving away, opening up like a door and the animation on the flat, blue Paramount frame. Cheesy Factor: The zooming effect on "COMING ATTRACTIONS" looks like cheap computer effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: An abridged version of the Paramount on Parade fanfare, accompanied with an announcer saying "Here are some exciting coming attractions from Paramount". The announcer is Brian Cummings (known for his work of Disney's trailers and promotions). Availability: Rare. This was only used until 1999. The Gulf+Western variant is rare, but can be found on The Experts, Major League and The Naked Gun, while the Paramount Communications version is more common, and found on 1989-1995 tapes such as Wayne's World and the original release of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown, and the Viacom version is seen on 1995-1999 tapes such as The Phantom. Scare Factor: None to low. The sudden zoom-in of "COMING ATTRACTIONS" with the jarring cut to a trailer after it can startle some first-time viewers, as well as the fanfare. 1998-1999 Bumper: On a black background, we see the white text "COMING TO VIDEO STORES". Variant: There is a variant where the text says "COMING TO THEATERS". The same announcer says the text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silent, except the announcer, Brian Cummings, saying "Coming this *Month* to video stores". Availability: Rare. Seen on select VHS prints of The Truman Show and Deep Impact. Scare Factor: None to low. 1998-2003 Bumper: We see a standard 1995 Paramount Home Entertainment logo fading in and fading out to a black background. We see one of the following texts below fade in, zoom in, then fade out. FX/SFX: The fading, as well as the text zooming in slightly when it appears. Variants: All of these are texts used in this bumper. * Coming To Theaters (Version #1 has Beau Weaver saying this text, and Version #2 has Brian Cummings saying this text) * Now In Theaters * Now Available On Videocassette * Coming To Videocassette * Coming To DVD * Coming To Videocassette and DVD * Now Available On Videocassette and DVD * Now Available On DVD In 2002, the 1995 Paramount Home Entertainment logo is cut out, and we just go to the bumper. Brian Cummings announces the clip-ons. Variant: Special variants of these bumpers appeared on the VHS release of Vanilla Sky. On a white background, we see the texts in a narrow Black font, and in all capitals. Brian Cummings says the texts in this variant. Cheesy Factor: It looks like was done in just 5 minutes. Music/Sounds: Beau Weaver says the first three texts. Brian Cummings says the last four texts, as well as the second variant of "Coming To Theaters", and the "Now In Theaters" clip-on. Availability: Rare. Seen on most tapes of the era, such as many Nickelodeon TV and movie releases, including Clockstoppers and SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies. The original variant is somewhat tougher of a find, but can, for example, be found on the'' VHS release of ''Blue's Big Musical. The "Now In Theaters" variant is a tough find, but can be found on certain VHS tapes from 2002. Scare Factor: Low to high. The dark background combined with the sudden zooming of the text, which looks creepy, can get to plenty of people, especially since this bumper sometimes kicks off the start to certain tapes, without any warning of its appearance. However, the scare factor is lower for people who are used to it. Final Note: Paramount Home Entertainment stopped using these bumpers in 2003 and only included the previews. International versions United Kingdom 2000-2003 Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Available_to_Buy_on_Video_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Available_to_Buy_on_DVD_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Now_Available_To_Rent_on_Video_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Coming_Soon_Bumper.jpg Bumper: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2001 CIC Video warning screen, we see one of the following texts. FX/SFX: The animated background, and on the DVD variant, a 3-D DVD Video logo rotates. Variants: All of these are texts used in this bumper. *AVAILABLE TO BUY ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE TO BUY ON DVD *NOW AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO *COMING SOON Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on International Paramount Home Entertainment releases from 2000-2003. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2006 Available to Rent on Video and DVD Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Rent_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Rent_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Coming Soon Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Coming_Soon_Bumper.jpg Available to Own On Video and DVD Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_DVD_Bumper_Part_3.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_4.jpg Available to Own on Video Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_to_Own_on_Video_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Bumper: Inside the VCR of the 2003 Paramount warning, we see several shots of filmstrip with one of the following texts, before it disappears. FX/SFX: All CGI. Variants: All of these are text used in this bumper. *AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD *AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON Music/Sounds: The jazz/piano music with the VCR as background noise. Availability: Seen on International Paramount Home Entertainment releases from 2003-2006 like Clockstoppers, The Core, Action Man: X Missions, SpongeBob Squarepants: Lost in Time, Max & Ruby: Party Time with Max & Ruby, and Go Diego Go! Diego Saves Christmas! Scare Factor: None. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount IDs